The Darkest Pleasure Take 3
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN Mungkin ini lanjutan dari FF The Darkest Pleasure Take 2. Hanya cerita ttg Sehun yg terobsesi dengan tubuh Kai. Kalau berminat silahkan baca


THE DARKEST PLEASURE TAKE 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CAST KAI X SEHUN ( As Always )**

**RATED M**

**GAK SUKA AMA PAIRINGNYA GAK USAH DIBACA. HIDUP GAK USAH DIBIKIN REPOT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

Sehun meluncurkan ujung ujung jarinya di sepanjang dada berotot di hadapannya. Kehangatan menggelenyar di lengannya, kehangatan yang lebih memabukkan daripada sampanye mahal. Bibirnya terbuka dengan napas tertahan saat bayangan bayangan seprai sutra, tubuh yang terbelit dan belaian perlahan penuh kenikmatan memenuhi benak Sehun.

Kai mengerang dalam tidurnya merasakan belaian lembut di tubuhnya. Kai membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun berada di atas tubuhnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

" Euunngg... Sehun. " Panggil Kai dengan suara serak.

" Kau sudah bangun. " Sehun menatap Kai, memuaskan dirinya dengan pemandangan fisik maskulin Kai.

" Eemmm... Aku membutuhkanmu... Kai.. " Goda Sehun.

" Ya. Katakan padaku apa yang kau butuhkan. Katakan padaku dan itu akan menjadi milikmu. " Kata Kai.

" Aku ingin kau di dalamku, menjadi bagian diriku sepanjang hari. Aku mau terlelap dengan kau berada dalam tubuhku dan terjaga dengan rasamu dalam mulutku. " Sehun menangkup wajah Kai di tangannya.

" Kalau begitu bawalah aku. " Kai mengucapkannya dengan suara parau.

Sehun melakukannya. Sehun melepaskan pakaiannya, lalu pakaian Kai, sampai mereka berdua telanjang. Sedikit demi sedikit Sehun menuruni tubuh Kai, lalu berhenti di depan kejantanan Kai yang menegang.

" Kai? " Panggil Sehun.

" Hmmm? " Kai menghembuskan napas gemetar.

" Aku serius dengan yang kukatakan. Aku bermaksud untuk merasakanmu. " Kata Sehun.

Kai mengeluarkan tawa kecil. " Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu, Hunnie. "

Sehun memasukkan kejantanan Kai kedalam mulutnya, sampai ke tenggorokannya. Naik turun, Sehun mengelus kejantanan Kai, merasakan teksturnya, kehangatannya.

" Hhmmmpptt... Hmmpptt... " Desahan Sehun memberikan getaran kenikmatan di kejantanan Kai.

" Aaaahhh... Hun... Aaahhh... " Desah Kai, meremas rambut Sehun.

" Hun... Oohhhh... Aaahhh... " Kai mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam kejantanan Sehun.

" Hhmmmpptt... Kaahhmmmpptt... Aahhmmmpptt... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan tangan Kai mengelus kejantanannya.

" Aahh... Aaahh... Rasanya... Ni – nikmat... Aaahhh... Hun... Eeuunngg... " Desah Kai.

Sehun yang mendengar desahan nikmat dari Kai semakin cepat menggerakkan kepalanya, mengeluar masukan kejantanan Kai. Sesekali Sehun memberikan gigitan di kulit kejantanan Kai, membuat Kai menggelinjang karena rasa nikmat.

Kai tidak lagi mampu menahan siksaan manis Sehun, ia merenggut bahu Sehun dan menarik Sehun ke atas. Kai lalu mencium Sehun liar sambil memposisikan kejantanannya di _Hole_ Sehun.

" Aaaahhhhhhhh... Kaaaiii... Aaaahhh... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan kejantanan Kai memasuki _Hole_ nya dengan dorongan yang panjang dan cepat.

Dengan terengah engah, Sehun memejamkan mata. Karena Sehun berada di atas, ia yang mengendalikan dalamnya penetrasi Kai. Sehun melengkungkan punggungnya, membawa kejantanan Kai lebih dalam memasuki _Hole_ nya. Lembut bertemu dengan keras dalam sebuah luapan sensasi yang menakjubkan.

" Aaahahhh... Aaaahhh... Ka – Kai... Aahhh... " Sehun bergerak perlahan, penuh kenikmatan.

" Eeuunnggg... Bawa... Aaahhh... Ak – Aku... Aaahh... Lebih... Dalam... Hun... " Tuntut Kai. Keringat menghiasi dahinya.

" Tidak... Aaahhh... Aku... Mau _ "

" AAAAHHHHHHHH... " _Oh, disana_, pikir Sehun. Kejantanan Kai mengenai prostat Sehun, menemukan tempat yang membuat Sehun terguncang dengan kepuasan luar biasa.

Kai menarik pinggul Sehun, mendesaknya. " Lebih... Aaahhh... Cepat... Aaahhh... Please... Aaahhh... Hun... Please... Lebih... Dalam... " Kai mengeluarkan suara rendah dari tenggorokannya.

Sehun memasukkan lebih dalam kejantanan Kai. Menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat, menumbuk prostatnya.

" Aaahh... Kai... Aaahhh... " Desah Sehun sambil menggesekkan kejantanannya ke perut Kai.

" Eemmm... Ya... Aaahhh... Seperti itu... Hun... Aaahhh... Kau milikku... Aaahh... Kau Kekasihku... " Sehun menunduk dan menghisap puting susu Kai.

" Ucapkanlah... Aaaahhh... Ucapkan kata kata itu... " Perintah Kai.

Lewat mata yang hampir terpejam, Sehun memandang Kai. Satu satunya suara yang dikeluarkan Sehun hanyalah engah kenikmatan.

Detik berikutnya, Kai menggulingkan Sehun, menahannya di lantai kayu yang keras dan dingin. Sehun menarik napas pelan, sebenarnya lebih sebagai pernyataan takjub, bahwa entah bagaimana mereka tetap berpaut. Tapi sekarang, Kai tidak bergerak. Kai terdiam, menunduk memandangi Sehun, ekspresinya keras dan tegas.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Kai? " Sehun berusaha bergerak, menyelesaikan apa yang mereka mulai, tapi Kai menahannya.

" Aku ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan kata kata yang akan mengikatmu denganku. Kau milikku. Tidak ada pengecualian. Ucapkanlah. " Kata Kai.

" Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa yang ingin kau dengar. " Goda Sehun.

" Kau bisa. "

" Tidak. "

" Kau akan mengucapkan kata kata itu, Hun. " Yakin Kai.

" Maafkan aku. Jawabanku tetap tidak. " Sehun masih saja menggoda Kai.

" Sialan ! " Kai mendesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam _Hole_ Sehun dengan kuat. " Katakan kau milikku. "

" Aaaahhh... Aku tidak akan mengikatkan diriku padamu seperti itu. " Sehun melengkungkan punggungnya.

Kai menyelipkan tangan di antara tubuh mereka dan meremas kejantanan Sehun.

" Ooohhh... Kai... Aaahhh... " Sehun mengerang nikmat.

" Eeemmm.. Kalau begitu... Aaahh... Manisku... Aku harus meyakinkanmu dengan cara lain... Aaahhh... " Kata kata Kai membuat Sehun tambah melengkungkan punggungnya karena nikmat.

" Apa – Apa yang akan kau lakukan... Aaahh... Kai... " Tanya Sehun.

Kai mendesak tubuh Sehun dengan kuat. Mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya, menumbuk prostat Sehun seirama dengan elusan tangannya di kejantanan Sehun.

" Oohhh... Aaahhh... Kai... " Napas Sehun semakin terengah engah saat Kai bergerak menumbuk prostatnya semakin kuat. Sehun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menggigit tulang selangka Kai.

" Aaahhh... Lagi... Gi – Gigit... Aaahhh... Aku... Lagi... " Erangan serak Kai bergema di telinga Sehun.

Sehun menggigit Kai lagi. Kai meneriakkan persetujuannya, semakin membenamkan kejantanannya dalam _Hole_ Sehun. Kepala Sehun bergerak dari satu sisi ke sisi lain seiring intensitas gairahnya.

" Ya... Hunnie. Tubuhmu membutuhkan tubuhku... Aaahhh... Bisakah kau merasakan _Hole_ mu mengencang, meremas kejantananku? Bisakah kau merasakan.. Aaahhh... bagaimana tubuhmu menjerit menginginkanku? " Kai terus menumbuk prostat Sehun dengan kuat.

" Aaahhh... Ya... " Sehun terkesiap. " Oohhh... Ya... Kai... "

" Eeemmm... Ucapkanlah kata kata itu... Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan tubuhmu... Aaaahhh... " Gerakan tangan Kai yang mengelus kejantanan Sehun semakin intens.

" Please... Aaahhh... Hunnie... " Mohon Kai.

Sehun mendesah dan memandang Kai. " Eemmm... Baiklah... Aaahhh... Akan... Ak – Aku... Aahhh... Ucapkan... "

" Ulangi... Aaahhh... Kata kataku... " Kai mengucapkan sebaris kata dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Sehun.

Sehun mengulangi kata kata yang di ucapkan Kai. Kai kembali mengucapkan kata kata itu. Sehun mengulanginya lagi. "

" Selesai... Aahhh... Hun... " Bersama kata kata itu Kai mendesak masuk kejantanannya lebih jauh ke dalam _Hole_ Sehun sampai Sehun tidak yakin kapan ia mengakhirinya dan kapan Kai memulainya. Larut dalam gairah, Sehun lupa menanyakan kepada Kai apa yang sudah diucapkannya.

" Kai... Aaahhh... Aku... Su – sudahhh... Aaahhh... Ti – tidak.. Ta _ "

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... KAIIII / HUNNIIEEE ... " Kai dan Sehun klimaks bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliat di samping Kai dan menguap. " Selamat pagi. " Sehun tersenyum manis pada Kai sambil menguap.

" Selamat pagi, Manis. " Balas Kai.

" Eemmm.. Kai? " panggil Sehun.

" Ya. "

" Apa yang kuucapkan tadi malam? Kata kata yang kau ucapkan? " Tanya Sehun.

" Yang kuucapkan _ " Jantung Kai berdebar kencang. " _ aku menjadikanmu pasangan hidupku. "

Sehun membeku. Sisa sisa kantuk lenyap dari wajahnya. " Kau melakukan apa? " Tanyanya.

" Aku menjadikanmu istriku. Aku mengucapkan kata kata yang mengikat, begitu juga kau. " Jawab Kai.

" Kau bercanda, kan? " Tapi Sehun tahu Kai tidak bercanda.

" Euugghh.. Kai apa hanya seperti itu saja pernikahan kita? Apa kita tidak akan mengucapkan janji suci kita di depan gereja yang indah? Apa kita tidak akan mengadakan pernikahan yang indah dan mengundang teman teman kita? " Tanya Sehun dengan kecewa.

Kai mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. " Aku menahan napasku dari tadi takut kau marah karena aku menjadikanmu istriku. Tapi ternyata yang kau khawatirkan adalah tentang pesta pernikahan. "

" Well, tidak ada salahnya kan aku mengharapkan pernikahan yang indah. " Sehun memberikan senyum manisnya pada Kai.

" Eemm... Memang tidak salah, Hun. Baiklah kita akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang megah dan indah, biar semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku. " Kata Kai.

" Aku mencintaimu, Kai. Benar benar mencintaimu " Bisik Sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya memeluk erat Kai.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Hunnie. " Kai mencium Sehun dengan lembut, membalas pelukan Sehun dengan sama eratnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hiiii Satu lagi FF Gaje dari aku...

Mohon reviewnya yaaaa


End file.
